


Something Different

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: “I want to try something,” Brian says, excitement and something else in his eyes. “Something different.”“Oh?” Roger allows himself to be pushed backwards gently, so he’s no longer sitting in the other man’s lap.He watches with confusion as Brian lays back and makes himself comfortable. He tries to imagine what on Earth his boyfriend might have in mind- they’ve done handjobs, blowjobs, actual sex, plus one or two other things that Freddie had suggested they try- what else was there that they might possibly have missed?“Ok,” Brian says. He gestures to his face. “Have a seat.”Roger still can’t quite work out where this is going, and his expression must show it, because the other man lets out an irritated sigh.“I can see you’re having one of your blond moments,” Brian chuckles nervously, “so I guess I’m gonna have to spell it out for you. I want you to sit on my face, Rog.”OR- Brian persuades vanilla Roger to try rimming.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those who read my previous fic and left such lovely comments! As promised, something more smutty now (with a bit of fluff)
> 
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated. Comments and asks also welcome at my tumblr- @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> Maylor prompts are also welcome!

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Roger-“

Roger can’t help but grin around the dick in his mouth. He relaxes his throat muscles, glad that he’s now at the point where he can recognise when Brian is about to come, and sure enough he feels the other man twitch in his throat before he tastes the bitterness of his cum.

It turns out he still hasn’t quite got the swallowing part figured out yet though, because he ends up coughing and spluttering as Brian fills his mouth. 

“Shit,” Brian says breathlessly, pulling himself up onto his elbows as Roger leans over the side of the bed to spit into the wastebasket. “You ok, Rog?”

Roger gives him a warm smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Never better,” he says, voice still a little raspy. “Was it...was it good? I mean, I’m still not great at the end, but I think I’m getting a lot better-“

Brian silences the younger man with a kiss. 

“You are so perfect,” Brian says gently when they part. “God, you’re so incredible.”

Roger beams with pride, his heart bubbling in response to his boyfriend’s praise. He knows that his blowjobs had been a bit clumsy to begin with, but he’s really pleased with how far he’s come along. He’ll definitely need to thank Freddie later- Freddie had been the one who’d taken pity on him and helped him out after Roger had nervously approached  him and asked for some tips. 

“Still think I need some more practice though.” Roger climbs into Brian’s lap and loops his arms around the older man’s neck. “A _lot_ of practice, Bri.”

Brian laughs. “I’m not gonna stop you. You’re already pretty amazing at sucking cock.”

They lean in for another kiss, more heated this time, and Roger still marvels over the fact that he gets to hear Brian talk like _that_ now. The sexual part of their relationship is something that has developed slowly, but they’re at the point now where they’re so comfortable with being naked with each other, with _touching_ each other like this, that it’s turned into something that Roger wouldn’t want to give up for anything.

He can feel himself harden as Brian’s large hands slide down his bare back to grip his arse, squeezing gently. In return Roger runs his fingers across the broad plane of Brian’s chest, fingers brushing against his nipples.

“I love you,” Brian says quietly as he kisses his way down Roger’s neck. “Roger, I love you.”

He can say it a million times and it will still make Roger giddy with happiness.

“I know.” Roger cards his fingers through Brian’s curls. “I love you too.”

Brian looks him in the eye and a moment passes between them where the only sound is Brian’s heavy breathing, before the older man seems to make up his mind about something. 

“I want to try something,” Brian says, excitement and something else in his eyes. “Something different.”

“Oh?” Roger allows himself to be pushed backwards gently, so he’s no longer sitting in the other man’s lap. 

He watches with confusion as Brian lays back and makes himself comfortable. He tries to imagine what on Earth his boyfriend might have in mind- they’ve done handjobs, blowjobs, _actual_ _sex_ , plus one or two other things that Freddie had suggested they try- what else was there that they might possibly have missed? 

“Ok,” Brian says. He gestures to his face. “Have a seat.”

Roger still can’t quite work out where this is going, and his expression must show it, because the other man lets out an irritated sigh.

“I can see you’re having one of your blond moments,” Brian chuckles nervously, “so I guess I’m gonna have to spell it out for you. I want you to sit on my face, Rog.”

Roger tries to process what Brian’s just said. It’s an act he’s never even thought about, yet alone considered trying himself. The idea of having someone licking around his arsehole never really appealed to him.

“Oh.” Roger says breathily.

“We don’t have to though,” Brian babbles quickly when he notices Roger’s hesitance, his face falling slightly. “It was just an idea, thought we could try something different...but if you’re not into it-“

Roger leans down and silences the older man with a kiss. While the thought of it had initially seemed a little odd to him, the fact that Brian seems so eager to do this for Roger, purely for his pleasure, makes something warm bloom in the pit of his belly. 

“I didn’t say that.” Roger gives Brian another reassuring kiss. “It just...surprised me a little.”

Brian smiles. “Just want to make you feel good, Rog.”

Roger shivers with anticipation. “Ok. Yeah. Let’s give it a go.”

He almost comes at the sight of Brian’s face lighting up. 

Roger can feel the blush on his cheeks creeping down his neck as he allows Brian to manoeuvre him into the position he wants. He rarely gets self conscious during sex, even when they’re trying something new, but he’s already starting to feel a little jittery.

“Relax,” Brian says gently, pressing a kiss to the inside of Roger’s thigh. 

Roger takes a deep breath and grips the headboard in front of him. He glances down and flashes a shaky smile at Brian, whose face he can just make out from between his legs. 

“Smack me or something if I start to suffocate you,” Roger jokes, trying to keep the mood playful even though he’s nervous as hell. He can tell from Brian’s eyes that he’s nervous too.

“You won’t,” Brian reassures him, gripping the backs of Roger’s thighs and urging him to lower himself.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” Brian mumbles, and then his large hands skim up Roger’s thighs to grip his arse cheeks, parting them gently before he lifts his head and _licks_ -

Roger actually _screams_ when he feels the warmth of Brian’s tongue swipe gently over his hole.

It’s like every nerve ending in his body is suddenly on fire from that one touch, pleasure spreading from his most intimate area to the rest of his body. 

“Are you ok?” Brian asks worriedly, pulling away immediately. “Rog, talk to me-“

“ _Brian_ ,” Roger gasps, “for fuck’s sake, _please_ do that again-“

The other man doesn’t need to be told twice and gives another lick, a little more confidently and enthusiastically this time. 

Roger can feel his eyes rolling back into his head as he gasps with pleasure, his thighs shaking as Brian’s lips and tongue explore the most intimate part of his body.

He’s vaguely aware that he’s chanting Brian’s name, and that his heart is hammering in his chest, but apart from that he can’t really process much else. The only thing he can focus on is the sensation of Brian’s warm wet tongue against his hole, Brian’s hands squeezing his arse and the thought of _why the hell haven’t we done this before this is amazing this is incredible I’m gonna pass out-_

Roger never wants it to end, but his thighs are starting to ache and he’s having trouble holding himself up and preventing himself from completely smothering his boyfriend.

“God, Bri,” Roger moans, “I don’t want you to fucking stop but I’m seriously gonna suffocate you in a minute.”

Brian laughs, pressing another kiss to Roger’s thigh. “We’d better switch positions then.”

With a bit of awkward manoeuvring, Roger allows Brian to guide him into a lying down position with a pillow under his hips, as Brian settles himself on his front between Roger’s legs. 

“It’s good then?” Brian asks hesitantly. “I mean, you like it? You’re a bit red all over-“

“ _Jesus_ , can’t you tell how much I like it by the way I’m screeching your name?”

“Just checking,” Brian laughs. “Hold your legs open. Put your feet on my shoulders if it’s more comfortable.” 

Roger obeys, surprising himself at how natural it feels to expose himself like this to Brian, to watch the older man’s hungry eyes drink in the sight of him open and hard.

“Christ.” Brian’s pupils are blown wide and his cock is hard against his stomach. “This is so fucking hot. You’re so _beautiful_ , Rog.”

“ _Please_ , Bri,” Roger begs, not quite sure what he’s begging for at this point.

Brian takes mercy on him though, dipping down to probe at Roger’s hole once again with his tongue. While at first he’d been a bit experimental and unsure, he seems to have developed a technique now, clearly picking up on what Roger seems to like.

Roger can tell he’s babbling praise but isn’t quite sure what he’s saying- a mixture of, _yes, don’t stop, oh god Brian_ -

The position they’re in is a lot more intimate, and it’s the whole _intimacy_ of it that starts to get to Roger. He grips the sheets with one hand and uses the other to brush against the hand Brian has splayed across his rib cage. The older man promptly flips his hand over and laces their fingers together, and it makes Roger want to melt inside. He looks up and they make proper eye contact for the first time, and Roger gives Brian a small giddy smile, shy but open and conveying everything he feels, everything he _hopes_ Brian _knows_ he feels.

_I’m so in love with you._

The tongue in his arse, the hand holding, and Brian’s warm eyes are too much to bear.

“Bri.” Roger strokes his boyfriend’s curls shakily with his free hand. “Bri, I want you to fuck me.”

Brian pulls away and kisses Roger’s knee. “Yeah, ok. I can do that.”

It’s not their smoothest coupling by far- they fumble around for lube and a condom, and Brian insists on fingering Roger open even though Roger tells him he’s already slick, and by the time Roger’s finally sinking himself down onto Brian’s cock he thinks he might _burst_ -

“ _Bri_ ,” Roger gasps, clawing at the other man’s shoulders as he adjusts himself in Brian’s lap. “I’m not gonna- _oh_ \- I’m not not gonna last long.”

“Me neither.” Brian lifts his hips and starts to thrust, his hand firm on Roger’s cock. “God, Rog, I wanna eat your arse out every day.”

Roger isn’t even sure if it’s possible to flush anymore than he already is, but Brian’s words go straight to his cock.

They kiss, and Roger can taste himself on Brian’s tongue and he finds it doesn’t disgust him like he thought it would, it’s actually kind of a turn on-

Brian’s lips and his cock and his hand and the memory of what they just did is too much for Roger, and before he knows it he feels that familiar wave of pleasure building in his belly-

He comes over Brian’s hand in thick spurts, his orgasm washing over him, but he determinedly keeps driving himself up and down on Brian’s cock, until less than a minute later the older man throws his head back and finally comes inside him.

They collapse onto the bed together, Brian sliding out in the process, neither of them bothered about the sticky mess between them. They don’t speak for a few minutes; neither of them have the energy to do anything other than to manoeuvre themselves into a more comfortable position. Brian throws an arm around Roger and pulls him close, and Roger pretends to resist before resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“ _Well_ ,” Roger sighs quietly, fingers skimming gently across Brian’s chest. “That was something different.”

Brian chuckles. “Yeah...I wasn’t sure how it would go. But it seemed like you enjoyed yourself?”

“I don’t know where you learned to do that, but you’re _definitely_ doing it again.” Roger kisses the patch of skin he’d just been caressing.

Their eyes meet and they share a smile.

“So.” Brian pushes a strand of blond hair away from Roger’s face and tucks it behind his ear. “Maybe you might be willing to try...other stuff?”

“Other stuff?” Roger raises an eyebrow. “There’s _other stuff_?”

Brian shrugs sheepishly. “Been doing some research.”

“Research? Wow, ok. If any of this other stuff is half as good as what you just did to me, then _yes please_.”

Brian laughs as he leans in for another kiss. “Baby, we’re just getting started.”

*****

Breakfast the next morning is a quiet affair until Freddie enters the kitchen.

“Good morning, beautiful people!” he sing-songs, making his way to the toaster with the air of someone who is most definitely a morning person.

Roger has never understood morning people. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, still a little sore from last night, but smiles when Brian presents him with a cup of tea and a kiss on the cheek.

“You look a little tired, Roger dear,” Freddie calls from the other side of the kitchen.

Roger is sure he imagines it but John seems to chuckle from behind his newspaper at the other end of the table.

“We were up late last night playing Scrabble,” Brian offers, concentrating on buttering a slice of bread in front of him.

“ _Playing Scrabble_.” Freddie clicks his tongue. “So that’s what we’re calling it these days.”

John’s newspaper is now shaking.

“Fine,” Roger says, rolling his eyes. “We were _having sex_ , is that what you wanted to hear? Come on guys, we’ve been together a while now, you must know that’s how we occupy ourselves some evenings.”

“Oh, we _know_ ,” Freddie laughs, settling himself at the table with a plate of toast. “I think we know a little _too much_.”

Roger frowns. He can sense something bad is about to happen.

“You’re soooo _beautiful_ , Rog,” Freddie says in a voice that’s a scarily good imitation of Brian. “ _I wanna eat your arse out every day.”_

Brian chokes on his cornflakes.

Roger freezes. He can feel the blood drain from his face. 

John lowers his newspaper. “ _Please Bri_ ,” he says in an exaggeratedly high voice, “ _I want you to fuck me.”_

Freddie and John burst out laughing and Roger’s never felt more mortified in his life.

Brian is staring into his cereal bowl, avoiding all eye contact.

“Well I’m glad you both had fun,” Freddie chuckles, munching on his toast. “But I think we need to soundproof your room.”

Roger thinks that might not be a half-bad idea. Especially if he and Brian are going to try _other stuff_.

 

END


End file.
